parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Zelda in Wonderland (Disney and Sega Version)
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of 1951 Disney film, "Alice in Wonderland". Cast: *Alice - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Alice's Sister - Angelica (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) *Dinah - Purrsy (Atomic Betty) *White Rabbit - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) *Doorknob - Ed (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Dodo - Berk (The Trap Door) *Dodo's Next to Parrot - Rigby (Regular Show) *Animals in 'Caucus Race' - Pingu Characters *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Spiff and Hercules *Oysters as themselves *Walrus - Monster (Robot and Monster) *Carpenter - Robot (Robot and Monster) *Bill the Lizard - Penfold (Danger Mouse) *Flowers as themselves *Caterpillar - Angry Video Game Nerd *Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) *Bird in Tree - Winnie Woodpecker (Woody Woodpecker) *Cheshire Cat - James the Cat *Mad Hatter - Robot X-5 (Atomic Betty) *March Hare - Sparky (Atomic Betty) *Dormouse - Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets) *Tulgey Wood Creatures as themselves *Card Painters - Flynn Rider (Tangled), Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) and Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Marching Cards as themselves *Queen of Hearts - Iciclia (Atomic Betty) *King of Hearts - Minimus P.U. (Atomic Betty) Scene Index: *Zelda in Wonderland part 1 - Opening Credits *Zelda in Wonderland part 2 - Zelda is Bored ("In a World of My Own") *Zelda in Wonderland part 3 - The Run of the Dog ("I'm Late") *Zelda in Wonderland part 4 - Zelda Meets Ed/The Bottle on the Table *Zelda in Wonderland part 5 - The Arrival of Zelda ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") *Zelda in Wonderland part 6 - Zelda Meets Spiff and Hercules ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") *Zelda in Wonderland part 7 - "The Monster and Robot" *Zelda in Wonderland part 8 - "Old Father William" *Zelda in Wonderland part 9 - A Penfold with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" *Zelda in Wonderland part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Zelda in Wonderland part 11 - Zelda Meets Angry Video Game Nerd/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" *Zelda in Wonderland part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Zelda *Zelda in Wonderland part 13 - Zelda Meets the Cheshire James ("'Twas Brilling") *Zelda in Wonderland part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Zelda in Wonderland part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Dog Arrives Again) *Zelda in Wonderland part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Zelda in Wonderland part 17 - Zelda Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Zelda in Wonderland part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards' March/Iciclia, the Queen of Hearts *Zelda in Wonderland part 19 - The Cheshire James Appears Yet Again *Zelda in Wonderland part 20 - Zelda's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" *Zelda in Wonderland part 21 - Zelda's Flight/The Finale *Zelda in Wonderland part 22 - End Credits Category:Disney and Sega Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions